1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage sensing circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage sensing circuit for differential voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is an important component in modern electronic devices. An ADC can convert analog signals into digital signals so that digital circuits, such as processors and microcontrollers, can analyze and process them. Therefore, the ADC has comprehensive applications in modem electronic devices.
An ADC receives a pair of differential signals as input. The difference between the input signals must be within a fixed valid range to ensure proper operation of the ADC. However, the difference between the input signals may deviate beyond the valid range due to abnormal conditions.